This invention relates to picture frames, and in particular to a picture frame attachable to a computer monitor.
Computers are used extensively in the work place in association with many tasks. Because of this, office and work spaces are being modified to orient about the computers being used. In previous work environments workers were able to personalized their work spaces with pictures and the like resting on a flat work surface or hanging on a nearby wall. Because of the focus on a worker""s computer and especially the computer""s monitor, current work environments do not always have readily available flat work surfaces or nearby walls adapted to receive pictures and the like.
Since a worker""s productivity rises in a more personalized work environment, it is desirable to provide a means for a worker to personalized his or her work space in a computer oriented work environment
In view of the foregoing, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an adjustable mirror frame removably attachable to a computer mirror. The present invention provides a base attachable to a computer monitor and a mirror frame removably attachable to the base in any one of three positions. The mirror frame may be pivoted about the base to provide a desired picture frame position relative to the base and computer monitor.